The use of pneumatic tools has greatly increased efficiency and productivity in various workplaces but particularly in the field of construction. However, pneumatic nail guns are often limited in the type of nail they may operate with. Generally, the magazines employed with the nail guns are constructed so that the nails loaded and stored present at a desired angle, such as twenty-two degrees, twenty-eight degrees, and thirty-four degrees. Thus, when working with pneumatic nail guns, it is often crucial to load the correct collated nail strip. However, it may be the case that the wrong collated nail strip is loaded into the pneumatic nail gun which may result in damage to the tool, decreased production, and increased costs.
Many pneumatic nail guns rely on the operator to determine that the correct collated nail strip has been loaded and are configured to operate correctly only with a particular type of collated nail strip. For instance, one pneumatic nail gun may require the use of clipped-head nails which are collated at one angle while another may require the use of round-head nails which may be collated at another angle. The operator of the particular nail gun is required to know the correct relationship and provide the correct nails. However, it may be the case that the operator wishes to employ both types of nails or nails collated at various angles on a particular job and is unable to do so with a typical nail gun.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a way of effectively enabling a variety of nail types, collated at a variety of angles to be used with a pneumatic nail gun.